Tension
by NiennaAngel
Summary: GarlandxLee There's tension between them that really needs to be resolved. Bad summary I know. It's cute fluff though!


I apologize to all of my loyal Beyblade readers. I know I havevn't been very good about getting stories up in the fandom and I deeply apologize. Please enjoy this little GarlandxLee.

Dedicated to Alexys

* * *

Garland walked into the apartment he was sharing with Lee. He usually got along well with the lion, but lately there had been an intense tension between them. Garland couldn't really figure out what the cause of the tension was and it was making him want to spend less and less time at home. He'd already had a long day though and the only thing he wanted to do was take a long shower and collapse in bed. Lee would still be home too since he worked the dinner shift at a Chinese restaurant close to their apartment. Garland placed the key in the door and turned the lock slowly trying to delay his entrance by even a few seconds.

Lee heard the lock click before the door opened. He bit his lip as he thought how best to deal with Garland. The lion had noticed the tension between them, but he knew what was wrong. He had developed a serious crush on his roommate and was trying his best to keep said roommate from finding out. He was also trying to convince himself that he was happy with just living with the other man. When he had realized his crush he asked the head chef at the restaurant where he worked to put him on the dinner shift. With Lee on the differ shift the roommates were only in the apartment and awake at the same time for an hour or two at a time. Lee heard Garland's soft footfalls come towards the kitchen. "Welcome home" he said over his shoulder as he poured finished making himself a cup of tea and turned around.

Garland forced a smile at his roommate despite how weary he was. "Thank you." Lee tilted his head to the side and examined the exhausted look on Garland's face. Sighing he walked over and held the cup out to his roommate. "What?"

"Take it. You clearly need it more than I do." Garland gave him a skeptical look. "Don't worry. There's no caffeine in it. I don't drink caffeinated tea. You know that or you should after living with me for a year and a half."

"Sorry and thanks. I could use something relaxing." Garland took the offered cup with a grateful smile. The tension between them that had faded temporarily came back full force. Lee looked up into Garland's face and then quickly looked away again. He slipped past the taller man muttering something about getting for work. Garland sighed and leaned up against the wall as he brought the mug to his lips. For a second he thought he'd seen some kind of attraction flash in Lee's eyes, but he had to have been seeing things. He was exhausted after all.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lee tossed his keys on the small table in the entryway as he toed off his shoes and made his way back towards the bathroom. He needed a shower and his bed, but something caught his eye. The light in Garland's room was still on despite the fact that it was nearly midnight and the other man had to be up at six in the morning. Lee made his way over to his crush's room and looked in only slightly surprised to see Garland sound asleep with his work clothes still on.

The lion only meant to walk over and turn the bedside lamp off, but his body wasn't doing what his brain told it to. Gently he ran his fingers through Garland's silver hair relishing in how silky it felt against his skin. Garland stirred causing Lee to pull his hand back quickly, but the former didn't wake. Lee watched in complete fascination as Garland rolled over from his stomach to his side so that he was facing the lion. He checked the alarm clock to make sure that it was set for the proper time so that Garland wouldn't be late to work in the morning. Slowly the Chinese man leaned over and placed a light kiss on Garland's cheek. He left the room and headed for the bathroom to take the shower he needed.

Garland sat up in bed having woken when Lee caressed his hair so gently. He knew he hadn't dreamed that kiss. Sighing he flicked his bedside lamp on again and got changed into a pair of sleeping shorts. He turned his light back off not wanting to alert Lee to the fact that he was awake. Sitting on his bed he tried to figure out why his cheek still felt so warm where Lee had kissed it. The answer was so obvious that Garland didn't really want to believe it. He heard the shower turn off and waited fifteen minutes before leaving his room to walk down to Lee's.

Lee looked up surprised when his door opened to reveal his roommate. "You should be asleep. You have to be up in five hours." Garland didn't say anything as he walked over to the lion who was only clad in boxers. He dipped his head and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. When he pulled back Lee was staring at him. "Garland, I…" he trailed off unable to come up with anything intelligent to actually say in response to the kiss. Instead he settled for leaning up and pressing their lips together in a second kiss. They parted slowly as Garland took Lee's hand.

"You're a heavy sleeper, aren't you?" Lee nodded not sure why Garland was asking about his sleeping habits. "My alarm won't wake you up then?" Lee blushed as he realized that Garland was asking him to stay in his room for the night. The lion shook his head and allowed himself to be led out of his room and over to Garland's. They settled down together with Lee resting his head just above Garland's heart while the latter's arms were wrapped firmly around the former's waist. Lee smiled lazily as he fell asleep much easier than he usually did.

* * *

Lee: You're back to your original style.

My original style?

Garland: No active sex life.

Are you pouting?

Garland: I don't pout.

You are so pouting! You and Lee just got together! I can't have you sleeping together when you haven't even gone out on a date yet! -laughs- Please leave a review!


End file.
